


This is Your Captain

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hospitals, I wrote this ages ago and haven't posted it yet, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, three-sentence fic, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil needs to stop taking risks.  Steve needs to start taking blood pressure medication.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Your Captain

"This is your captain speaking," Steve said, his fists clenched as he glared down at Phil lying in the hospital bed, having stupidly risked his life _again_ , "and THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING!"

Phil gazed up at him, a small smile at the corners of his lips, a huge smile at the corners of his eyes; and all he could say, through the haze of painkillers, was, "You're _my_ captain?"

Despairing, Steve shook his head, and said, "If that's all you have to say for yourself, we'll have to continue this conversation later," but he took the sting out of it by kissing his fiancé on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-fill for a prompt on the Avengers Kink Meme, round 22, page 25. Of course I turned it Capsicoul. This is me. And it's another three-sentence fic!
> 
> Okay, so apparently I wrote this last April (2014), and never actually posted it anywhere. Except, possibly, in the Kink Meme. I don't think it even made it on to Tumblr! What the heck went wrong?
> 
> Anyway. More Capsicoul.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
